Luka Terdalam
by Ayahina
Summary: Bahkan keabadian tidak mampu menyembuhkan luka terdalam. / #OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 6. Darah Kehidupan. Sligth!GureShin.


**Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami**

 **Luka Terdalam**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **OneShot. OOC. Typo. Alur kecepetan. Bahasa begitulah. Slight!GureShin.**

 **#OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 6. Darah Kehidupan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kemunculan vampir demi darah manusia mengalir memuaskan nafsu mereka. Percobaan ini-itu yang melanggar aturan dari langit. Darah dan nyawa yang melayang bersama tekad bulat di hati bisu. Sekaligus pengkhianatan yang seolah tidak tabu lagi. Shinya tidak tahu apalagi yang akan muncul. Mungkin kematian sedang berusaha meraih punggungnya. Mungkin sabit hitam penuh siksaan tengah menunggu waktu sambil menyiapkan tusukan paling tajam. Bisa saja di saat ia lengah sebuah taring runcing terbit menculik darahnya. Bisa saja sejarah kehidupan seorang Hiiragi Shinya berakhir dalam hisapan darah vampir. Apa saja bisa terjadi di dunia ini.

Shinya pernah dikhianati. Mahiru, yang seharusnya menjalin janji suci dengannya, malah menempatkan cintanya pada seseorang dari keluarga rendahan, Ichinose Guren. Walau awalnya Shinya memberi kode tidak ramah di masa sekolah, saat waktu bergulir ia jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Guren. Laki-laki itu adalah matahari, menjadi cahayanya demi menghancurkan Hiiragi. Yang ikut menentukan tujuan hidupnya selama ini. Pertemanan mereka sekuat rantai. Rantai yang akhirnya rapuh tersiram air dan angin.

Shinya yakin ia mengenal Guren sedalam Palung Mariana di Samudra Pasifik. Mengenal betul pria berparas tampan walau jutek tersebut adalah kepercayaan yang ia tanam kuat-kuat. Kepercayaan serta rasa percaya diri itu masih berdiri kokoh di pikirannya sampai peristiwa di Nagoya. Saat bantuan dari kakak angkatnya, Hiiragi Kureto, serta pasukan vampir datang bersamaan. Ketika Shinya kebingungan atas penjelasan Kureto. Tatkala sebuah kontainer memuntahkan rantai-rantai runcing perebut nyawa prajurit yang selamat. Teriakan-teriakan menghiasi langit jingga. Bukan sore yang indah.

"Di mana Guren?"

"Guren ... tertangkap oleh vampir."

"Jangan bercanda, Shinya. Apa dia idiot? Kepribadian yang mana dia? Atau dia berniat melawanku juga?"

Shinya mengangkat kepalanya pada Kureto. Bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Satu-satunya yang Shinya tahu adalah ia dikhianati lagi.

"Guren, jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan tertawa!"

Lengkungan bibir munafik itu membuat Shinya muak, membuat kepalan tangan berisi kemurkaan menghajar wajah yang selama ini ia pandang dalam kagum dan peduli. Shinya benar-benar menghajarnya.

"Jangan marah, Shinya. Bukankah ini impian kita sejak dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau malah membunuh temanmu sendiri, apa kau sadar?!"

Shinya lantas tertegun. Mata merah itu tampak tidak lazim di wajah Guren.

"Jangan bilang kau ... G-Guren! Apa kau mendengar suaraku?!"

Tangan itu tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya. Memakan jarak mereka, Guren berbisik tepat di telinga Shinya. "Aku sangat bisa mendengar suaramu, Shinya."

Mahiru mengendalikan Guren. Pedang Mahiru-no-Yo menusuk dadanya. Rasa terbakar menguasai Shinya. Luar dan dalam. Sama saja. Ia memuntahkan darah bersamaan tatapan merah kejam itu mengunci matanya. Bibir itu meluncurkan suara tak kenal kasihan, "Aku sangat bisa mendengar suaramu, Shinya. Sangat sampai aku muak."

Terbang. Shinya merasakan angin membungkus dirinya sesaat sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlempar di tanah. Berguling-guling. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Tak ada tenaga. Shinya bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri meresap pada seragamnya. Shinya bisa merasakan sakit yang membara mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Merampas kehidupannya. Menculik napas bebas pada paru-parunya. Membakar angan-angan Shinya akan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Merubuhkan angan-angan Shinya akan kedamaian dan senyum tulus di wajah dunia. Akan dunia yang kembali normal.

Napas Shinya mulai melambat dan penglihatannya memburuk ketika sosok besar datang. Crowley Eusford, Progenitor ke-13. Rambutnya berkibar. Mulutnya tertutup menyembunyikan taring haus darah. Mata merahnya sempurna terpaku pada Shinya, seperti singa menemukan mangsa yang tepat. Shinya berusaha berbicara walau bibirnya bergetar mengeluarkan suara serak tak berdaya.

"Mau membunuhku, vampir? Aku masih bisa bertarung."

Sungguh dusta yang kentara. Menegakkan punggung saja sudah sakit luar biasa.

Crowley menggeleng. "Malah aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat." Vampir itu berjongkok tepat di samping Shinya, memandang lurus luka Shinya di dada. Sekaligus luka gores yang mendominasi wajahnya. Surai putih keperakannya berantakan. Seragamnya kotor oleh tanah dan darah, juga sobek sana-sini. Shinya tidak paham motivasi vampir itu. Ia menggenggam Byakkomaru dengan sisa tenaga.

"Tunggu dulu, manusia." Crowley menahan tangan Shinya, meremasnya. "Dalam kondisi sekarat begitu, mana mungkin kau bisa menang."

Shinya melempar senyum congkak, kontras sekali dengan senyum yang jamak ia berikan di setiap waktu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, vampir."

Crowley tertawa sesaat. "Kau ini Hiiragi, 'kan? Anggota Hiiragi yang dibenci." Crowley mengatakannya bersama nada meremehkan dan kasihan, menyulutkan percikan kemarahan di keindahan langit jernih. Namun Shinya diam, menyimpan api dalam senyumnya. "Ya, aku tahu kau adalah anak angkat yang tidak diinginkan namun dibutuhkan. Daripada menjadi alat untuk Hiiragi, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi saudara saja?"

Tawaran macam apa itu, Shinya tidak habis pikir. Siapa pula yang mau. Tawa Shinya meledak disertai batuk darah. "Jangan bodoh, vampir. Mana mungkin aku terima."

Remasan tangan Crowley mengendur. "Minum darahku dan kau akan abadi."

Persetan akan kematian. Shinya menolak mentah-mentah. Ia segera mengacungkan senjata iblisnya pada Crowley, moncong Byakkomaru siap mengoyak musuh. Pedang pendek berlapis garis hijau mengenai wajah Crowley. Menggores wajahnya, menciptakan garis lurus dengan darah mengalir. Andaikan Shinya lebih cepat menarik pelatuk, sinar biru akan segera merebut kehidupan dari Crowley. Andaikan Shinya lebih cepat menarik pelatuk, vampir Eusford itu akan segera terbakar menuju debu dimakan udara. Andaikan.

"Padahal bawahanku sangat menginginkan darahku."

Crowley lebih cepat. Mengabaikan luka di wajah, ia membuang Byakkomaru dari tangan Shinya dalam satu serangan. Jari-jari manusia itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk bersama iblisnya. Senjata api itu terlempar sejauh dua meter, namun Shinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun di bawah kurungan tangan Crowley. Vampir itu memenjarakan pergerakannya. Shinya bergerak sia-sia, berusaha tidak gentar dengan taring yang menyusuri leher jenjangnya.

"Aw, leher yang indah. Aku ingin sekali mencicipi darahmu, manusia. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Lain kali saja, kurasa."

Shinya geli oleh napas Crowley yang menabrak wajahnya berulang kali. Benci oleh dahi Crowley yang menyatu dengan dahinya. Sakit oleh kedua tangan Crowley yang meremas kelewat kuat pergelangan tangannya. Cemas oleh kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau sebaiknya diam saja, manusia."

Sore hari. Medan pertempuran. Darah menodai kepolosan bumi. Teriakan mengganggu keelokan lembayung senja. Saat itulah, bibir Shinya kehilangan kesuciannya hanya karena vampir hendak mengusir bersih sisi manusia dari dirinya. Saat itulah, jiwa Shinya kehilangan asa dan tenggelam menuju kegelapan terdalam. Menuju luka terdalam.

Shinya tidak tahu kenapa ia masih hidup di bawah bayang-bayang mimpi buruk.

* * *

Sanguinem adalah tempat yang buruk. Gelap. Lembab. Tak ada matahari bersinar, seolah tempat ini hanya menghendaki malam hari dengan lampu kehabisan nyawa sebagai pengganti dewi benderang. Anak-anak di sana hidup sebagai pemberi kehidupan bagi para vampir, ternak. Anak-anak di sana hidup membawa rasa penasaran akan dunia luar. Anak-anak di sana hidup bersama harapan kehidupan normal akan meraih mereka kembali.

"Tunggu! Tunggu aku!"

"Cepatlah!

" _Nee_ - _san_ membuat makan malam istimewa, lho!"

"Sungguh?"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Shinya berhenti melangkah. Mematung di gang sempit. Menonton lima anak kecil berlari di jalanan. Tubuh mungil mereka. Wajah senang mereka. Senyum lebar mereka. Shinya sungguh tidak paham. Di tempat yang mengerikan ini masih terdapat lengkungan secerah matahari pagi. Bagaimana bisa senyum manis itu tidak luntur oleh kengerian para vampir. Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap bertahan hidup dalam air muka riang di bawah kendali para vampir.

"Ah, maaf! Saya sungguh minta maaf!"

Shinya adalah vampir. Ia dikirim ke Sanguinem atas permintaan Ferid. Ia hanya menuruti permohonan Progenitor ke-7 tersebut. Membiarkan jiwanya yang kosong terbawa oleh angin takdir. Satu-satunya motivasi Shinya masih berupaya hidup adalah bahwa ia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Guren. Ichinose Guren, yang sudah menusukkan pedang Mahiru-no-Yo padanya. Tapi, siapa lagi yang Shinya punya selain lelaki itu?

"Maafkan saya! T-Tuan bisa meminum darah saya sekarang bila mau ..."

Ada banyak hal yang Shinya temui setelah menjadi vampir. Salah satunya adalah sosok kecil yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Anak itu buru-buru meminta maaf dalam ketakutan. Tapi Shinya mengabaikan permintaan maaf tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang mendobrak rasa penasarannya. Anak itu. Wajah itu. Rambut itu. Mata itu.

Shinya bisa roboh bila tidak bersandar pada dinding.

"Guren?"

"S-Saya bukan Guren, Tuan."

Shinya mengerjap. Anak itu terlihat seperti versi muda dari Guren. Ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"T-Tuan. Tolong minum darah saya dan—"

"Hei," Shinya berjongkok, menatap anak itu. "Aku tidak ingin darahmu. Aku ingin satu kalimat tentang diriku darimu."

Sekelumit kebingungan menerpa namun dengan cepat anak itu menjawab. "A-Anu, Tuan mempunyai mata biru yang sangat indah. Sangat berbeda dari vampir lain."

Mata biru sebagai tanda bahwa sisi manusia masih menyertai Shinya.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya. Sangat indah!"

Anak itu polos. Dan terlihat seperti Guren. Entah mengapa hasrat Shinya akan darah melonjak tiba-tiba. Gawat, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah memuaskan rasa hausnya. Badannya bergetar hebat selagi erangan frustasi keluar. Dadanya sesak. Matanya melebar. Napasnya tidak tertata. Shinya mengamuk lantas menarik anak itu dalam dekapannya dan menancapkan taring sedalam mungkin.

Biru menjelma merah.

Shinya sempurna menjelma vampir.

* * *

Dikhianati dan menjadi vampir. Shinya benci keduanya. Benci atas apa yang menimpa dirinya. Apa-apaan ini, begitu jeritan hatinya yang makin lama makin tertekan dan menangis. Dan ia bertemu _Guren_ , hatinya meledak. Rasanya Shinya ingin mati saja sekarang. Rasanya ia rela bila senjata pemusnah vampir menembus dadanya.

"Sore yang indah bukan, Byakkomaru?"

Di sini Shinya berdiri. Di atap sebuah gedung. Di luar Sanguinem. Di kota dengan bangunan-bangunan tidak teratur. Berantakan layaknya kehidupannya. Ah, Shinya tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Shinya tidak mau peduli lagi.

"Kau siap, Byakkomaru?"

Iblis harimau putih itu berada di tangannya. Shinya diam-diam menyimpannya walau Crowley beberapa kali berusaha menyingkirkan senjata itu. Senjata anti-vampir yang telah menemaninya. Yang telah mendukungnya. Shinya hanya tersenyum mengingat itu.

Setelah duduk selama lima belas menit, Shinya bangkit dan melangkah ke tepi atap. Berdiri di sana. Merasakan ketinggian serta angin sore. Memandangi matahari yang bersiap tidur. Menilik sekumpulan burung terbang membentuk formasi segitiga. Mengagumi bahwa bumi masih memiliki keindahan di antara kehancuran dan kengerian. Shinya menutup matanya dari pemandangan elok tersebut. Bersiap-siap.

"Nah, Byakkomaru. Ayo."

Terjun. Shinya loncat dari lantai dua puluh. Rasanya bebas dan lepas seolah beban berat yang terkutuk di dalam tubuhnya menguap. Shinya kembali membuka matanya. Kecepatan jatuhnya bertambah. Sebelum tanah hendak menjemputnya, Shinya mengarahkan Byakkomaru pada dadanya. Mengarahkan kematian pada napasnya. Tersenyum lebar pada sabit hitam pencabut nyawa. Senyuman secerah mentari pagi itu ternodai oleh air mata sendu.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Guren."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

POWER OF KEPEPET, PINJAMKAN AKU KEKUATANMU!

Telat dikit gagapa ya :") *digampar*

Gamparlah. Author rela.


End file.
